One of the most difficult chores in the bathroom is cleaning the toilet bowl. Traditional methods of bowl cleaning utilize two common objects, first a container of cleaner in either a liquid or granular form and second a scrub brush. The cleaning method involves introducing the cleaner into the bowl water or bowl sides and then manipulating the scrub brush to manually cleanse soiled areas above and below the bowl waterline.
Traditional methods and objects have a number of drawbacks. First, it is often difficult to bring the cleaner into areas above the waterline within the bowl. Some cleaner containers include angled necks allowing cleaner to be directly applied to this surface, but to coat the entire bowl requires more cleaner than would normally be used. Second, a scrub brush is often remains dirty after cleaning the bowl is complete. The brush is swished in semi-clean refill water and removed to dry in a caddy or by simply being stood up in a corner. Finally a user often is sprinkled by dirty water from the bristles of a scrub brush at one time or anther during the cleaning process.
An efficient cleaning method using superior tools is desired. At the conclusion of the cleaning process any tools which must be stored within the bathroom should be clean. Additionally, there should be an easy way to get the cleaner into the areas above the bowl water line.